bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sherrinford
'Welcome to my talk page. '''If you'd like to talk about my edits, or need my help, or want to ask questions, then leave me a comment below. Don't forget to sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~ Customary welcome from the founder I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 01:03, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Step Nine Hello, I noticed in your recent edits that you copied the plot section of the Step Nine page from another website. Please don't copy and paste huge chunks of material like this - it's a breach of copyright and it's much better for us to have original material. Having small amounts - such as a short summary - isn't so bad, but even then it should be referenced so people know where we got the info from. Let me know if you need help with this or anything else. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 09:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. I also noticed that in your edits to the various episode summaries that you removed links to other pages on the wiki. It's good practice to have links to other pages on the wiki so people can easily explore and learn more. As a general rule of thumb - and so pages aren't flooded with links - I generally link to a page once per section. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:16, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Understood and noted. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Questions from wikia contributors Hi! I am interested to know where the character Sherrinford started. Thanks! -- 07:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for your interest on the matter. Sherrinford is one of the first names considered by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle before settling on Sherlock. He was first proposed by William S. Baring-Gould who wrote in his biography "Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street" that Sherrinford was the eldest brother of Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes once stated that his family were country squires, which means that the eldest brother would have to stay to manage the house. If Mycroft were the eldest then he couldn't play the role he does in four stories of the Sherlock Holmes canon, so Sherrinford frees them both. This position is strengthened by the fact that Mycroft's general position as a senior civil servant was a common choice among the younger sons of the gentry. If I may, I suggest that you create an account. It's quite simple and your IP address won't show up. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:18, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Do you have any information on when Sherlock Season 4 will air? -- 16:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. A BBC insider said: 'The BBC is desperate for a Sherlock Christmas Day special this year. It wants its biggest guns ready.' If I may, I suggest that you create an account. It's quite simple and your IP address won't show up. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:52, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Will there be a Season 3 of Elementary? -- 12:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :According to tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com, CBS: 'Elementary' Is Certain To Be Renewed. CBS hasn't canceled a second season drama since Shark in 2008, and sophomore drama Elementary's ratings are far from the calamity that would cause them to consider cancelling it, so it's certainly safe for renewal for next season (and at least the following season as well). ''Edit/Update: And CBS hasn't canceled a veteran drama airing Monday-Thursday since the 2008-09 season. Yet more historical precedent. So most likely, yes there will be a Season 3 of Elementary. If I may, I suggest that you create an account. It's quite simple and your IP address won't show up. --Sherrinford (talk) 02:43, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Season 3 of Elementary has been confirmed by CBS. So, hooray for us Elementary fans!--Sherrinford (talk) 13:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC) How many people has Sherlock Holmes killed in the canon? -- 02:46, February 26, 2014 (UTC) How do I contact you? -- 00:47, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Viewing figures Thanks a lot for adding viewing figures to pages, but when you do could you add a reference at the same time please, so people know where you got the info from (and just as a quick fyi, Wikipedia or IMDb are not reliable sources). --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 03:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, of course. --Sherrinford (talk) 07:04, February 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You're still adding viewing figures without adding a reference at the same time. Could you please make sure you add a reference for this information. If you don't do this I may have to go through and remove the info you've added. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 08:43, February 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, those are the ones I mean. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 14:18, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Another Sherrinford question Although more of a personal preference, do you have any special actors you'd like Sherrinford to be played by if he was to appear in Sherlock? --Saints'Hoodie (Talk) :Ian Hallard or Brad Pitt. That will be interesting. Thank you for the inquiry. --Sherrinford (talk) 02:43, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: The Deductionist I've had a look at your edit to "The Deductionist", and it's nearly there. If you look at how I've changed it then you can see I've added the title of the article linked to, the authors name, the websites name, and the date it was published on. I've also added the ref to the infobox so it's directly after the viewing figures that it's referencing. I hope this helps, and sorry for the wait for a reply. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:37, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Much appreciated. --Sherrinford (talk) 02:43, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Human Error Hi Sherrinford, I was wondering why were you deleting categories and then putting them back? I assume that was a mistake, like when you accidentally added the category "Anti" to Irene Adler. ~Obi (Talk) :As Sherlock would say, human error. I was going to put Irene into the anti-hero category but my hand slipped. Sherrinford (talk) 18:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Politicians category Hey Sherrinford, would you mind participating in the discussion about the politician category instead of just adding it to pages before a decision has been made? Thanks. ~Obi (Talk) :Kindly send the link to me. --Sherrinford (talk) 16:35, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Here is the link. The reason I started the discussion is because the category isn't official; no page exists for it, and I like to get input from other editors before making a category. ~Obi (Talk) Making a page a candidate for deletion Hello! When you want to make a page/category/etc a candidate for deletion you should do so using the template and giving a reason - including starting a discussion on the talk page. Otherwise it's likely to get little attention as no one will know why you think it should be deleted. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:14, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Changing images Hello! I just wondered why you had been changing the images in the info boxes on lots of Elementary episode pages? I just ask because I didn't notice anything wrong with the images that were there before. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 13:06, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Tense Hi there. Yes, I have read the MoS, however it is still under discussion. I don't feel like it's correct in saying that she 'was' Watson's sister when she's still alive. She still is his sister. 08:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I understand your POV but in majority of the pages, we had already started changing it to past tense. AO said and I quote, "Past tense in articles is a style choice for this wiki - a lot of pages don't adhere to this yet, I know, but I'm slowly trying to alter them. It gives a uniform style across the wiki and you don't have to come back later and alter things when they become past tense." The dates as well, the consensus was or maybe following other users' lead was DD/MM/YYYY. --Sherrinford (talk) 08:58, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Ahh, I changed that date because, without the 'st', it had to read that way, although it could very easily just be 1st January, 2014, however if the day does not have the shortened letters, it has to come second as MM/DD/YYYY. ::I've left a few comments on the MoS talk page, as I am rather new and don't know all the conventions of the wiki yet. I won't change any more tenses (sorry about that), but I will probably note somewhere that I believe active characters should be in the present tense. I've only seen the 2010 version, but I'm sure that characters don't often die or become redundant enough to state everything in the past tense :S I'm hoping that a few of my other changes can be implemented though—how do you feel about writing every article in-universe? 09:08, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :::On what style manual are you referring? MLA or APA? If left to me, I would have it as just MM/DD/YYYY eg. April 30, 2014. That is also how the time of our signatures appear. As for writing every article in-universe, I still have not decided on that. When the other core users are active and we finalize the MoS, I'll give my decision then. You also did not need to apologize for something so simple. --Sherrinford (talk) 10:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::I would have it as MM/DD/YYYY as well, as I think it's a neater format. Ahh, well, I was only curious because, as I mentioned on my post on the MoS talk page, I have begun creating 'cite episode' templates. That's why I was wondering about your take on in-universe articles. If we aren't going to write in-universe, they have less purpose (and do you think it would be better if I don't change it over? I was only doing it because it was neat—it's not as though I'm adding or removing unverified/good sources. I'm just changing the way it's displayed. But if you think I should, uh, not do that, I can stop it ^^•) ::::Ahh, well, I didn't want to get off on the wrong foot is all by being all angry. Apologies are the best way to avoid that, I think :) 10:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Use of the historic present Especially given that the subsequent main verb ('stars') appears in the present, my usage was considered and deliberate. The historic present is a recognised literary form. Alex Jiskran 11:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :Can't you just change it to starred? We really have to finalize and and settle to an agreement about the tenses. Would you mind providing an input on the MoS? --Sherrinford (talk) 11:07, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Edits Hi there. I just wanted to ask you about the edit you made here? Removing those images and re-adding them can be considered badge-editing, and considering that you did get a badge for re-adding it, sets off alarm bells. This wiki does not have a formal policy on badge editing, but I'm sure that everyone will agree that making edits for the sole purpose of getting badges is not what this wiki is about. and if it continues to happen, there is a very real possibility of being blocked. Please don't mistake this for a threat—it is merely a warning, and I've seen it occur on other wikis (even to other admins). You're a good editor, from what I have seen, and I would hate for you to be removed by attempting to get badges. 11:12, May 20, 2014 (UTC) The (debatable) issue of punctuation Whilst I take your point about a clause, to me the example in question is too long, complex and nuanced to feel like such, and I for one would therefore deem it more suited to designation as a sentence. This doesn't make you wrong - it is, I believe, one of those many areas of English where priorities and definitions differ. Alex Jiskran 06:52, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Formatting Okay, as there's no defined way to format, how about I won't change only these types of things if you don't? 11:46, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Okay but you're the one who said you wanted spaces so why were you cramping them up?--Sherrinford (talk) 11:51, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Those spaces I find to be unnecessary, but that's a personal preference. I just don't see the need for them. It seems that on some articles, sometimes, it creates spaces when you look at it on the page, not just in source mode. 11:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Quotes Those quotes are needed as they are for the episode titles. It's just how the series' need to be italicised. 09:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Your source? Quotation marks are use for quotes, not for episode titles. --Sherrinford (talk) 09:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't have anything in our MoS for it yet, thus I've been using wikipedia's. It is more correct to have it than not. Do you have a source that says that they shouldn't be used? 09:06, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Your source is Wikipedia? That's suppose to convince me? Are you a troll? --Sherrinford (talk) 09:10, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::Are you kidding me? As if a troll would spend so much time on here being constructive. You don't have a source for yours, but I do for mine. Don't change them unless you can find one more 'official' than mine, go ahead, but if not, leave it. Start a discussion on the MoS page. 09:21, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Do you know the root word of quotation? It's quote. What's the value of putting it there anyway? --Sherrinford (talk) 09:25, May 31, 2014 (UTC) indent Aye, but quotes are usually phrases, which is not always the case—for example, the "consulting criminal" on the Jim Moriarty page does not need to have those marks. Yes, Sherlock said it, but it's a fact. It's who he is. We don't quote that John is "a doctor", even though other characters say it often enough. We use italics to identify the series (ie. Sherlock, and Elementary), and quotes are used to distinguish smaller titles from that. Oh, more sources. There's this one, and this one, and I also found this one on using quotes and italics in sources. 09:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :Start a discussion and ask input from others. --Sherrinford (talk) 09:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ::You're the one with an issue, and no sources. I don't feel like I have to start anything. 09:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC)